Ask the Pirates
by TigerBeautiful
Summary: The Pirates are here to answer your questions.
1. Default Chapter

On hand we have Will Turner, Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth Swann, Captain Barbossa, Captain Jack Sparrow, and the crew of the Black Pearl to answer your questions. But also we have Governor Swann to make sure that things stay clean, so please, keep it clean. Questions may be edited for content. To submit a question, submit a review. 


	2. A Woman's Place

(I forgot to mention, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Here is a Question for Elizabeth Swann. Why does it seem that your father seems to think so highly of the ugly foolish pompous arrogant Commodore Norrington and so lowly of the kind gentle soft spoken and sweet natured Will Turner? And why can't he see that you love Will and that you seem to dispise the Commodore? (From CrazyJ Girl)  
  
Elizabeth Swann: "A woman's only job is to marry well so that she can be well taken care of. He likes the Commodore because he is not only an honorable man, but well to do. My father believes that he would take Good care of me and he would never dishonor me by abusing me or anything else of the sort. He sees Will Turner As being lowly because he doesn't believe that will has the money it takes to care for me properly. My father means well. But in the end it was my decision." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Sorshiet: Here is a question for Jack. Have you ever gotten really smashed and woken up the next morning in bed with someone of the wrong species? Yes, my mind is twisted. I'm well aware of that.  
  
Jack: "Um. No." Jack pulls out a bottle of rum and takes a swig, offers it to Elizabeth who shakes her head. Governor Swann: "I would like to point out that this is the kind of question that isn't appreciated. If it's dirty and if it requires you to say 'Yes, my mind is twisted. I'm well aware of that.' Then don't ask it." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ (Please submit more questions so next time it won't be so short) 


	3. Jack's Beard

(I forgot to mention, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean in any part, shape or form.)  
  
This is for Jack Sparrow (I mean what isn't).  
  
What are all those great little things in your hair and who did it for you (I would be very impressed if a man could do all those fancy things, no offence to boys)? Also how long did it take to grow your beard? Yes I know it's weird but someone had to ask it!   
  
Jack shrugs. "It's not that weird of a question. I have stuff in my hair?" He reaches back and starts feeling his hair, then smiles. "Scarlet did those a while ago." He pulls out a bottle and takes a swig of his rum. "I don't really remember how long it took for me to grow this out. I've never shaved."  
  
****  
  
Commodore, how do you feel about always being villainized in fanfiction? Does it comfort you to know that you have your own Defense League with a bunch of devoted fangirls?   
  
Commodore Norrington thinks for a moment. "Why am I villainized? I have fangirls? That I'm glad for."  
  
****  
  
Here's a question for Commodore Norrington: are you aware that Elizabeth is young enough to be your daughter?   
  
And here's one for Will: did Elizabeth and you grow up together and you eventually developed romantic feeling for her, or...is she really just a Mary-sue, and in that case will you date *me*!?!  
  
Another one for Willy: have you every thought about growing out your hair, dyeing it blond, getting some prosthetic pointy ears, and going off on a quest with two men, a dwarf, four hobbits, and a wizard to destroy a really very pretty gold ring created by a dark lord?  
  
Last one I promise: Governor Swann, who told you that your hair looks good that way?  
  
Commodore Norrington crosses her arms. "Her age doesn't matter. She is a respectable young woman who needs someone like me to care for her properly." He emphasized the word properly and glares at Will.  
  
Will thinks on his question for a moment. "Miss Swann and I did grow up together, but I've always had some feelings for her." He reads the next part of the question and smiles. "What do you look like?" Elizabeth slaps him upside the head and he winces, then reads his last question. "Huh? What?"  
  
Governor Swann looks insulted. "My wig is the highest in fashion." He says.  
  
****  
  
Barbossa: What's with the apples? I mean why apples??   
  
Elizabeth: How could you chose Will over Jack??!!  
  
Will: Did you always trust Jack, or was there a time when you thought he was gonna betray you?  
  
Jack: Was it a surprise when Will saved you at the end? And didn't you just want to kill him after he hit you with the oar??!!  
  
Captain Barbossa smiles. "I love apples, do I have to have a reason?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugs. "Because the man I love is Will. Besides, I don't think Jack is one to ever settle down."  
  
Will smiles. "I didn't trust him at first, since he is a pirate. But then I grew to trust him, but then he made me think he was going to betray me. It was all very confusing."  
  
Jack takes another swig of his rum. "It was a bit of a surprise, I thought I was going to die. I was upset when he hit me with that oar. Felt like I had a hangover when I woke up. He also could've ruined everything."  
  
****  
  
So Sparrows: Why do you look so good with kohl under your eyelids? I mean you're a guy and normally I would call a man putting make-up on extremely gay... But, then again you ARE Captain Jack Sparrows and you make it sekzi so who really gives? By the way I love you. (Yours Truly~ DePP-Ly InFaTuaTeD)   
  
Jack smiles, very pleased. "I have no idea why it looks good. But hey, whatever works with the ladies." He winks at DePP-Ly InFaTuaTeD  
  
****  
  
This is a question for Will Turner.  
  
If someone offered you a chance to win a large sum of money that would be paid to you in rather large quantities for the rest of your entire life, would you accept the offered opportunity or no and if so what would you do with the money if you won?   
  
Will thinks for a moment. "I would accept it and use it to care for Elizabeth."  
  
****  
  
A question for Jack...  
  
Do you miss Elizabeth and Will, and do you ever get lonely on the sea? Do you ever miss Bootstrap?  
  
Liz   
  
"I do get lonely at times, what do think Tortuga is for? I do miss Bootstrap, he was a good friend, and loyal." Says Jack.  
  
****  
  
Question for Jack and Elizabeth. Are you ever going to tell Will about the island thing, or are you just going to let it set? Cause this things have a way of being found out ya know.   
  
Elizabeth turns to make sure that Will isn't looking, she answers once she is satisfied. "He won't find out, and I certainly won't be the one to tell him."  
  
****  
  
I got a few questions: Jack-Do you know that you still owe Anamaria a boat? *grins evilly* Anamaria-Wohoo! You've prooved to be my favorite female character! ^.^ -Nacata  
  
Jack crosses his arms. "Yes, I do realize that. I'm sure she won't let me forget it."  
  
****  
  
A question for everyone: considering that this is on the internet, you must be in our time period, so you have to know who (my all-time male role model and hero) Weird Al is! Do you like Weird Al? *Glares and thinks: if there is anything but nice about him coming from your mouths I shall set a radioactive hamster from a planet near mars on you*   
  
Everyone exchanges looks of utter bewilderment. But Jack seems to get it, he is doubled up on the floor laughing.  
  
****  
  
Hey, I've got another question...  
  
Governor Swann: How come you granted Will clemency and not Jack? If it wasn't for Jack Elizabeth would have been killed.   
  
Governor Swann appears to be very interested in the floor, but he finally answers. "I granted clemency to Will for the sake of my daughter. But I don't have the authority to grant it to Jack, only the Commodore can do that. I would have if I could. After all, he did save my daughter."  
  
(A/N: Well, I got a lot of screams to update, so I did. Hope you like it, keep sending in your questions. But if this story disappears I don't want any of you to be surprised. If someone reports me to the administration, this may be removed, and I will be banned from the website, the administration has already removed my story 'Ask the Fellowship.') 


End file.
